〈第6期〉Assassination Tango
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 五枪金 汪闪 强强夫夫


CP：汪闪

架空设定

# # #

七年前，里约热内卢。

库丘林赤裸上身坐在床边，小麦色的健壮身躯能够跟米开朗基罗手下的雕像媲美。

此时，他默默地抚住了额头。昨天，到底，是怎么一回事？

库丘林抬头望向窗外碧蓝的大西洋，略带咸味的海风吹得人神清气爽。

现在，来理清思路吧。

前天，他成功的在他此行的目标，也就是毒枭头子克森瓦隆的脑袋上开了个洞，搞定了工作。为了不浪费公游假期，果断决定让组织看报找结果，自己来好好享受这巴西的热带风光。

再然后，他遇到了现在的美人。

说起来，这还要归功于那帮不知道抽什么风的巴西警察，真是该死，这帮家伙提着枪强行进行搜查，彻底败了他的兴致。更该死的他现在就是个无证人员。不过，也就是在这个时候，他看到了一个金发beauty，哦，天哪！真是个美人！目光对视间两人似乎心意相通，绕过若干路人走至面前相视一笑。

一句"我们是一起的"甩给逮个人就问"UMA Pessoa（一个人）？ "的警员。库丘林对着一点也不友好的巴西警察露出了大概是这辈子最友好的笑容。手上略微发力，揽过美人的腰走进总统套房，然后度过了一个出乎意料的美妙夜晚。

一个晚上，他们的关系从素不相识的陌生人发展到看星星、 看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学的聊友变成现在这种…嗯…床伴，炮友或者或者…情人？啊啊，老子二十几年的人生没接触过这个啊！虽然自认为把妹很有一套，但老子真是处男一个啊！不对现在不是想这个的时候。

从昨晚激烈的战况中就可以看出对方比自己段位不知高了多少级，相当有经验，可能从事某个特殊行业。能用一个吻就把他人生二十几年的邪火彻底勾了出来，一点一点教他如何进入，如何动，如何如何让双方同时步上巅峰…

库丘林陷入回忆，完全没有注意到身后的美人那妖异红眸传来的视线。

吉尔伽美什在打量昨晚的猎物—漂亮的肌肉，厚实的肩膀，背部流畅的曲线，身上布满纵欲的痕迹。全部都是他的杰作，当然自己身上也有不少。一开始相当青涩的反映充分说明他是个纯情处男，但是…孺子可教。昨晚卖力的表演充分取悦了他。

啊啊，量还真不少呢，吉尔伽美什动了动腿，立刻感觉到后穴内部的湿润，还有一丁点不易察觉的，空虚。那么…

不行，不能再想了，现在已经…库丘林咬住后槽牙，看着自己不争气的兄弟，只是想一想就…哀叹一口气，准备去卫生间解决晨间遇到的生理问题，俗称晨勃。

然后，他僵住了。

一只瓷白的胳膊搭上他的肩膀，另一只从腋下穿过，双手将他环住，温热的身体靠上他的后背。库丘林不敢回头，他能清楚地感受到对方发硬的乳头贴在背上，那充血后嫣红的色泽鲜艳过熟透的樱桃，被他数次含入口中品尝不忍放下，每一次舌尖掠过都会引起身下人的颤栗，像猫咪一样眯起血红的眸子，喉咙里发愉悦的呜咽声…

"呐，起得好早，在想什么怎么入神？"磁性悦耳的声音满是勾引的味道，听得蓝毛大狗浑身酥麻，险些没把持住扑倒再来一发。

金发美人一手揽着他，一手抚上了他的脸，一点一点向下划过健硕的胸膛，八块分明的腹肌，"哦呀，好精神呢~"微凉的手附上那处火热，"放松，早上这种事不是很正常嘛。"他的吐息吹在脸颊，还能感觉到柔软金发轻缓擦过。

"抱…抱歉…"

"不必道歉。呐，这样很辛苦吧？"手指从根部刮至龟头，轻柔的握住，"我来帮你吧，作为昨晚的谢礼…"

在"我自己来就好"这句话的第一个音出口之前，库丘林就被迅速的放倒在床上，眼睁睁的看着金发美人俯下身一口含住下身的火热。柔软灵巧的舌头在柱身上舔舐，口腔有意无意的压迫，一点点深入，这种感觉，难以言喻…

卧槽！这美人不会真是干从事…那行的吧？想到昨晚的轻车熟路，库丘林觉得整个人都不好了。

哦，上帝啊，我真不是故意的…一个分神库丘林便缴械投降，千千万万个子孙撒在吉尔伽美什的口中，而更让他尴尬的是，他兄弟依然很精神。"抱歉…"看着嘴角还挂着一丝白浊的吉尔伽美什，除了句抱歉他实在是不知道该说什么好。

"你还真是个有意思的人啊，为什么要道歉啊？"吉尔伽美什拖著慵懒的尾音，优雅的像只花豹。他俯在库丘林身上盯着他，眯着眼睛噙着比蒙娜丽莎还神秘莫测的微笑，精致无暇的面庞即使是如此近距离的观察也没能找出一个毛孔。

"别发呆啊，你还没告诉我，为什么要道歉呢？"艳红的舌头舔去唇边的白浊，将他的手带至湿润的后穴，"不再来一次吗？"

咔擦，一瞬间库丘林绷着的名为理智的弦断了个干净。这时候如果还能矜持起来的话，老子简直枉为男人！

仗着身材的优势，一个翻身将原本俯在在身上的人压倒，毫不留情再度进入令他疯狂了一宿的销魂窟，尚未干涸的精液成为良好的润滑剂，让他毫不费力便到达身下人最敏感的地区，试探性的碰了碰突起的点便听到饱含情欲和诱惑的呻吟，美丽的面庞依然在冲他微笑，瞳孔变得尖锐，修长的双腿缠上他的腰，发情的大猫向自己心仪的雄性发出邀请。

"啊啊啊~~嗯啊~哈…学得真快….啊啊啊！慢点…"

此时的男人技术跟昨晚的纯情处男完全不可同日而语，已经懂得如何凭借本能去索求着欢乐，粗壮的肉棒在后穴内反复抽插，分泌出湿滑的液体让交合一次次地深入，不断绞紧的内壁试图阻止肉棒过于激烈而的动作来享受每一次抽插所带来的快感却只让更多的嫩肉被带了出来，坚挺发硬的乳头被含在口中不停地舔弄啮咬。男人对那里有着初生的婴儿对母乳的渴望，真是傻瓜呢…他那里又不可能流出奶水。

"啊哈…哈啊…哈哈…."

手指抓紧男人的后背，吉尔伽美什渐渐感受到了意识的模糊，整个人好像要被潮水淹没一般，身体不由自主的开始弓起，看着就像他主动将胸前娇艳多汁的果实送入对方口中。尽管呼吸越来越重，越来越急促，肺部的空气还是远远不够，手指开始发力，指甲陷入身上男人的肩背中划一道道抓痕。

柔软的后穴越发湿润紧致，使肉刃的进出愈发顺畅，穴心也逐渐涨大，每一次撞击所带来快感都在增加，感受也越来越清晰，全身的感官好像都集中到后穴，能清楚地感受到体内的肉棒又大了一圈，更加坚硬，上面的凸起的血管也越来越多…啊啊，这次，玩的有点过头了啊…

再次醒来已经是中午了。

身体虽然疲乏，却极为干爽，看样子是被好好清理过了，可是，那个小处男呢？

"I'm back~"从门口传来清爽的男声。"来吃点东西吧，我的女王大人~"蓝毛大狗向上提了提手中金色的鸟笼，里面盛着当地特产的精致点心。

金发美人不置可否的抬了抬下巴示意男人将点心拿过来，呵，还家伙蛮体贴的嘛。吉尔伽美什随便将被子往身上一裹，优雅的伸手从鸟笼中拿出一块马卡龙，顺便瞄了一眼男人手中拿的报纸，颇有兴趣地看到"恐怖组织头目哈桑被狙杀的字样，感受少女酥胸（马卡龙别名）的丰富口感。

嗯，这家杂碎的手艺还可以入口。心底对点心给了个不错的评价，然后毫不掩饰的望向床边看报纸的库丘林，带着对自己魅力的绝对自信，拿起一旁的咖啡浅酌了一口，顶级的蓝山不需加任何多余之物，酸甜苦比例完美。没有人可以抗拒他的诱惑，我的猎物啊，你也不会例外。

猎物如他所愿走至面前，开口道："刚才酒吧的小哥和我说，今晚这里有个盛大的party，赏个脸跟我一起去吧。"同时恭敬的伸出一只手等着美人回应。

"赏你这个脸。"倨傲的语调和就跟他的人一样，搭上伸出的手，借力从床上站起，窗外的艳阳都难掩他的光彩。

"庆祝我瞒天过海！"

"庆祝你昨晚到现在还算不错的表现~"调笑的语气反而让素来会油腔滑调的库丘林差点呛到酒。

"那么来跳舞怎么样? "不等男人回答，金发美人便走向舞池，他有自信男人一定会跟上来。

啧啧，身材看上去比床上要纤弱多了…腰好细啊。库丘林看着吉尔伽美什走向舞池然后向他回眸一笑，将杯中美酒洒进燃烧的篝火中，多么明显的邀请，升腾的火焰映在两人眼中。

"话说回来，这是我第一次跳舞。"

"看出来了，舞技烂的够可以。"熟悉的部位相互厮磨，交换彼此的气息，烈火焚烧，理性派男人引以为傲的理智被带走。大雨磅礴，浇灭了火焰，点燃了欲望。

他们在雨中散发荷尔蒙，将对方打上自己的标签，在闪电光中接吻，交换口中的酒。

"有没有兴趣进行一些更深入的交流？我叫库丘林，My beauty~"

"吉尔伽美什，My beast."

一夜情变成了三夜情，再然后，变成了恋情；并且成就了一段婚姻。

# # #

"老子要结婚了~！"

"别开玩笑，你们才认识不到六周。"

"谁让我爱上他了呢。他漂亮，性感，聪明，高雅，有内涵，是神的杰作，是我见过最美妙的存在。"

昏暗的室内一红一蓝两个身影刀来枪往。

"才六周就对人家下手，啧啧，你觉得你靠谱吗…"

"你小子说点好话能死吗？"

"我这是先提醒你婚姻必须要有基础，不然迟早各自飞…"

"少在那废话，盼老子点好！"

…

加拿大芒特索尔悬崖，地球最纯粹的垂直岩壁上挂着两个金发人影。

"你真的不认为这太快了吗？"

"他是本王的猎物。"

"你们还不到六周…"

"闭嘴，尼禄。本王的决定轮不到你来置喙。"

"哼，那小子干嘛的？"

"搞建筑的，是个承包商，经常出差。虽然还是个毛头小子，但还算有潜力，挺对本王胃口的。"

…

"他是巴比伦的首席执行官，一年到头到处飞…""你们要不了六个月就得分手！"

"Emiya。" 库丘林露出一个痴汉的微笑。"我已经向他求婚了。"

"总之，老子要结婚了！"

# # #

六年前，荷兰首都阿姆斯特丹。

"我要你和我结婚，因为婚姻是实际行动，向你证明，把我们的名字结合到一起我不感到羞愧，就在全世界面前，而整个世界将为我们见证我们的爱情，除了你，别的人我谁都不要，你将是我生命永远的主角。成千上万的事情表明我们是天生一对，这种感觉就像找到了一直想要的家。地球上有数十亿的人，但我只愿意为你一人安定下来。我的身体和心灵被你吸引，从今日起，我不愿再与你分离。在你的朋友面前…"

说到这里，库丘林难得顿了一下，接着，他看了眼宾客席上那一大堆…稀奇古怪的…呃…存在。流利庄严的誓言变得咬牙切齿，听上去像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样。

"我会学着去…接受他们的存在，因为你…接受他们的存在，你爱…他们，他们也…爱你。"像是终于搞定了什么麻烦到家的存在，库丘林轻轻呼了一口气，重新迎上吉尔伽美什如醇美红酒的眼眸，找回了自信："我会拿走你心中所有的不安，安全的放置在我的手心，永远。"

随后，他们吻在了一起。

"没想到，你们居然来真的！真是奇迹啊奇迹。"婚宴上，Emiya满脸的不可思议 。"人家这种极品怎么就看上你了，你怎么把人家骗到手的？"

"我确定我不喜欢你使用的动词，Emiya。" 从托盘里拿起一杯拉菲轻啜一口，他家女王大人格调比他高太多了，再不努力提高会被他嫌弃致死的。

"啊啊，我道歉我道歉，你家那位看着就很精明，以你的脑子怎么可能骗到，是吧，汪？"

%4￥$% #&*…

"你还真打算跟那小子过一辈子？别开玩笑了，吉尔伽美什。那种生活不是你该过的。"

"哦~你在质疑本王的决定吗？奥兹。"

"不，只是提醒你。"

"那点担心留着给你自己吧。"绯红的漂亮眼睛眯了起来，发怒的前兆，这个时候要尽快放弃眼前的话题。

"好好，不提这个了。不过万一真有这么一天，我依然对你很感兴（性）趣哦，吉尔。"但有时铤而走险是值得的。

"闭嘴，奥兹曼迪亚斯，叫你来是参加婚礼，不是搞推销。而且本王何时给过你权利来质疑王的决定。"

哦呀，果然炸毛了，奥兹曼迪亚斯撇撇嘴，这下不好收场了…

库丘林和吉尔伽美什心中都有个预感，如果不赶紧定下对方，可能会对此终生遗憾。

虽然事实上，即使早早定下来，他们也有点后悔。

这个念头在六年后他们在任务回放中看到熟悉的身影时划过脑海。

# # #

一年前，美国纽约市区心理诊所。

"好吧，我先说，…其实，我们根本不用来…我们结婚5年了。"

"六年。"

"五六年，这就好像给汽车做个年检，有机会可以检查一下引擎，换换机油，替换一两个密封条。"

"继续。"

"很好，那我们开始吧。"

"从1到10分，你们会给彼此之间的感情打几分?"

"8分。"吉尔伽美什斩钉截铁的回答。

"wait，10分代表非常愉快，1分代表非常痛苦，还是…"lancer谨慎的求证，没有注意到金发伴侣扭过头，脸上写满烦躁，"凭直觉说。"

"好，Ready？""Ready." "8分。"这次是异口同声。

"你们多长时间做一次爱？"

"这题我不懂。"

"我也糊涂了，也要从1到10打分吗？"

"那1分是表示做的很少，还是根本就不做了?严格来讲，0分才是根本不做了。"

"是的，我们不知道什么是1分，什么是10分…嗯，因为10分…嗯…天哪，一直…"

"不停下来，就像…"

"就像抢劫，谁一周60个小时都做这个呢？"

"这不是1到10的游戏，这是基本问题，你们一周做几次爱？"…奋力将跑偏话题拽回的医生面对的是诡异的沉默。

"那就谈谈这个星期吧。" …

最终这次的求医没有收到任何效果，七年之痒仍然在他们之间肆虐。

医生似乎认为这是常见的婚姻问题，和别的家庭一样，双方彼此熟悉以致失去原有的新鲜感，那诡异的沉默是因为长期的无性生活。

可库丘林知道根本就不是这样，结婚近七年，对方的身体对他依然具有强大吸引力，他们依然渴望彼此，那阵沉默不是因为没有性生活，而是一周做的次数太多根本记不清。按常理看来，他们根本就没有去看医生的必要，但他们都能感觉到在他们的生活中确实有什么东西在一点点地消失，这使生活越发像一潭死水。

不知从何时起，每天都格式化成一个样子。早上披着睡袍，端着咖啡站在门前，等着报纸，牵着狗的隔壁老大爷会一脸慈祥冲他微笑招手，然后他也要对隔壁老大爷扯出一个傻笑。

再然后刷牙，洗脸，偶尔会有"这水龙头该换了，威克斯勒怎么样？"

各看各的报纸，换衣服，出门上班，一个往左一个往右。车子驶出的时候会突然挤到，让步的永远是他。

激情渐渐消失，沉闷得让库丘林恨不得来个四十二台加特林齐响。

但每天晚上回到家看到房子里的灯亮着，他不得不承认这很美好，对于一个杀手而言，美好得简直奢侈，也让他感到愧疚。他的伴侣的生命随时可能因为他而受到威胁。

当然他不知道吉尔伽美什在听到有车接近的时候瞬间抄起手边的军用刀，挽了一个漂亮的刀花标准的躲在窗帘后直到发现是他的车才放松警惕。

—TBC—

全文BY 轩酱


End file.
